The Perfect Soul Mate
by Captain Alaska
Summary: When a new Romantic Chick Flick hits the scene, Sticky begs Herschel to get the movie at his theatre for their fourth anniversary. However, since Herschel hates chick flicks to death, what happens when he accidentally insults not only women, but his own wife as well. Can he fix it in time for his anniversary? Or will he be in the dog house forever?


**The Perfect Soul Mate**

_In this One Shot, a new Chick-Flick, The Perfect Soul Mate, is coming out and Sticky is BEGGING Herschel to acquire it for his theatre. However, as we all know, Guys do NOT like Chick-Flicks. Yeah sorry, that fake movie title sucks, but so do Chick Flicks lol. BTW, this story takes place in 2018, so Ella is around four years old._

* * *

**(Herschel's House)**

"Ah, another great day," Herschel said as he locked up his garage and patted Wonderboy on his hood. "See you tomorrow buddy," Herschel said.

"Good night Herschel," Wonderboy replied as he powered down for the night. Herschel set his hat down on Wonderboy's dash and entered his house where Sticky was sitting on the couch watching The Lake House. Herschel knew that since it was around midnight, Ella was fast asleep. "Hey Wipp, uh whatcha watchin'?" Herschel asked as he came around Sticky, kissed her cheek and laid down next to her.

"Hello Handsome," Sticky smiled and kissed Herschel's nose. "I'm watching the Lake House, it's SO beautiful," she gushed and held her heart as she looked at the TV screen. Herschel rolled his eyes but held Sticky closer to him. "I still can't believe you haven't seen this amazing movie before!" Sticky exclaimed. Herschel stroked her hair and grimaced at the ooey-gooey romance crap on the TV.

"Yeah, it looks really entertaining," Herschel joked. Sticky giggled and snuggled her head into Herschel's neck.

"How was work?" She asked. Herschel sighed happily and chuckled.

"Oh it was fine. Not too busy, just perfect. But we have to get rid of World War Z 2 for something new, but I'm torn between Transformers 5 and Star Wars Episode VIII." Then, The Lake House went to commercial.

_The Lake House will return on LifeTime after these messages._ A message flashed across the screen. Then, a commercial for an all-new chick flick came on. _"Starting this weekend, come and see what Time Magazine calls, "The most heart warming story of the decade." See Sandra Bullock and Gerard Butler in The Perfect Soul Mate." _The commercial announced. Sticky gasped and held her heart in her hand. Herschel snorted, louder than usual, but Sticky ignored it.

"Oh Hershey, can you PLEASE get that at the theatre for our fourth Anniversary?" Sticky begged. Herschel paused the commercial just as the release date, Valentines Day 2018, came on the screen.

"Come on Wipp," Herschel said, "I wanted to get either Transformers 5 or Star Wars VIII, not a chick flick," he whined slightly. Sticky pushed herself off of him and put on her puppy dog face.

"Herschel, it's for our fourth anniversary. Don't you want to do something romantic?" She asked. Herschel smirked and patted Sticky's head.

"What, is Luke Skywalker cutting someone in half with a lightsaber not romantic?" He joked. Sticky scoffed and stood up from the couch. She crossed her arms and looked away from her husband. "Aw come on Wipp, I'm only joking," Herschel assured her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Herschel, you NEVER get these kinds of movies at your theatre, ever," Sticky started and turned around to face him, "you always claim that no one will watch them or some actiony movie will draw us more money," she said.

"Look Sticky honey, it is really expensive to get a movie transported into a video game, besides, we always have a little extra spending money for you and for Ella," he explained.

"It's not that Herschel, how come you never get the movies I want? I mean, I want to watch a movie at your theatre like the Lake House. Do you have any idea how romantic that would be? Just the two of us after closing watching a romance movie?" Sticky tried to persuade him. Herschel sighed and looked at the screen which was still paused on the Lake House.

"Because honey, Chick Flicks SUCK," Herschel said abruptly. Sticky gasped slightly and looked as if someone had insulted her.

"Excuse me? How do chick flicks suck?" She demanded. Herschel grumbled and clenched his fists together.

"They suck because they're TOO sappy, too gushy, too horribly written, they seem to take advantage of women's emotions so they can feel better about themselves and they ALWAYS end the same! Someone is crying whether or not it is a happy reason or a sad reason," Herschel explained.

"So? Some women like to let their emotions out," Sticky said, starting to lose her patience.

"So? What do you mean so? It means whoever likes chick-flicks are morons who don't know a good fucking movie if it bit them on their ass!" Herschel raised his voice slightly. His eyes were wide open and he was close to Sticky's face. She nodded slowly and put on her 'wife' face.

"Okay, so I'm a moron then right?" She asked. Herschel cursed himself, realizing what he had just said to Sticky.

"No Wipp, that's not what I meant," he tried to reason, but Sticky interrupted him.

"I guess if I'm not the great theatre owner Herschel Nougatson, I can't have a different opinion on movies," she said in a mock Australian voice. "Fine, then I don't want to spend our anniversary together," she said in a creepy voice. She turned around on her heels, covered her face and fast walked into their room, slamming their door. The loud noise awoke Ella from her bedroom.

"Papa, is Mommy okay?" She asked as she held her Jeff Gordon build-a-bear. Herschel turned to his daughter and pursed his lips.

"Hey Darlin', no, Mommy's a little upset with Papa," he replied and picked her up and turned off the TV.

"Why Papa?" Ella asked. Herschel walked Ella back to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"It's grown up stuff baby," he stroked his daughter's hair and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning," he said and got up to leave.

"Papa, I can't get back to sleep, can you lay down with me until I fall asleep?" Ella asked.

"Of course my baby girl," Herschel smiled and laid down with his daughter. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep instantly. The release date of The Perfect Soul Mate coincided with Transformers 5 and Mission Impossible 6, but he couldn't get Sticky out of his head. Then, an idea struck him about what Sticky wanted. "Wipp, I know what to do for our anniversary," Herschel smiled.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"Papa, papa, it's mornin' get up," Ella jumped up and down on her bed. Herschel jolted awake and caught his daughter in mid-air. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Mornin' to you too Ella. Let's go get some breakfast before I head out," Herschel replied with a smile and set Ella down on the floor.

"Aw Papa, why do you have to leave so soon?" Ella asked as she hopped up on her chair in front of the table. "Hi Mommy," Ella added as Sticky was busy cooking scrambled eggs and toast. Oreo was busy lapping up his water and munching on his Reese's Pieces.

"Hi baby, your breakfast is just about ready," Sticky retorted and turned off the stove. Herschel walked over to the fridge, got out a bottle of Sunny-D and poured it into a glass.

"Mornin' Wipp," Herschel tried to kiss Sticky on the cheek, but she ducked to put Ella's food on her plate. "Hey, c'mon Sticky, I'm sorry about what I said last night," Herschel apologized.

"Ella, go eat in the living room with Oreo," Sticky butted in. Ella grabbed her plate and walked into the living room with their Devil Dog. Sticky then turned to her husband and shook her head. "Do you know what you did last night?" Sticky asked.

"Yes, I fucked up and called you a moron for likin' chick-flicks, and I'm sorry," Herschel replied.

"It's not just about what you called me Herschel, you insulted my intelligence, just for liking a specific genre of films! Do you think that just because _you_ like a certain movie or genre of movies, it means they're the best and you're right?" She asked. The Aussie leaned back against the counter and clenched the edge with his hands.

"No baby, it's just, I think Chick-Flicks are the dumbest types of movies, and not just because they're aimed at women," he defended. "They're _too _unrealistic," he said.

"And Star Wars, Transformers etc aren't?" Sticky countered.

"Not what I meant," he said, "look, half the shit in those movies will never happen to couples!" Herschel exclaimed, "do you really think two people who hate each other will instantly love each other JUST because they saw each other naked in the bathroom like in the Proposal? Or that two people will willingly DIE for each other only a DAY after they met like in that Mod-Awful Titanic?"

"It's not that Hershey," Sticky said quietly, "I like those kinds of movies because they get into women's souls and help us let our emotions out, so yeah in kind of a way, it makes us feel better about ourselves," she admitted and then started tearing up. Herschel immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"It's okay Sticky, I'm sorry for what I said," Herschel apologized.

"No, it's fine, I'm just getting a little emotional right now," she replied and pulled a box out from under the table, "I'm sorry for saying I didn't want to spend our anniversary together, here you go," she smiled. Herschel took the package, opened it and gasped.

"An autographed Captain America shield?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's made out of real Vibranium," she explained.

"Wipp, I love you," Herschel kissed her passionately. He looked at his watch and stiffened up, "Oh geez, I gotta get to the theatre and set everything up for Transformers 5!" He exclaimed and kissed Sticky on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight baby," he called out and then hugged Ella good-bye.

"Happy Anniversary Hershey," Sticky whispered happily. "I wonder what he's got planned," she thought to herself.

* * *

**(Later that Night around Midnight)**

"Okay Vanellope, I need you to call me in fifteen minutes and make up a story that my burglar alarm went off, okay?" Herschel asked as he drove home.

"Herschel, why? It's my anniversary too," Vanellope replied.

"Look, I want to make this the best Anniversary present Wipp's ever had, would you just do it PLEASE?! I'll wash your kart for a month!" He begged.

"Two coats of wax?" Vanellope asked.

"One coat," Herschel countered.

"Oh well then I guess you're on your own," Vanellope went to hang up.

"FINE TWO COATS!" Herschel exclaimed, "just call me in fifteen minutes and I'll have Wipp down there," he said and turned off his phone. Herschel grumbled as he parked Wonderboy in backwards in the driveway, "I'll be back in a few Wonderboy," Herschel patted Wonderboy's hood.

"Understood Herschel," Wonderboy replied and temporarily shut off the engine. Herschel walked inside to find Sticky half-asleep on the couch watching Saving Private Ryan.

"Uh, hey Wipp, no romance movie tonight?" Herschel sat down on the couch and hugged his wife.

"Nah, I'm kinda in the mood for shooting people and blowing their heads up," Sticky said with a smile.

"Okay then," Herschel replied nervously. He checked his watch, only five minutes until Vanellope would call him, and then he would be the most romantic guy in the arcade. "So, how was your day?" He asked Sticky.

"Oh Ella and I just hung out and went to the store and hung out with Jubileena, Swizzle and Stanley," Sticky retorted and leaned in to Herschel's chest. Herschel smiled and massaged Sticky's right shoulder.

"Sounds like fun, but the theatre wasn't that busy today," Hershcel said. Sticky sat up and looked at Herschel.

"Why not? Wasn't everyone excited to see Transformers 5?" She asked.

"They WERE, but the moron film company sent me Transformers 3 instead! So I cracked open The Amazing Spider-Man 3 a day early; I'm praying they'll understand," Herschel said. Before Sticky could answer, Herschel's phone went off. "Hello? Oh Vanellope what can I do for you? WHAT?! I'll be right over, thanks," Herschel exclaimed and hung up.

"What's that all about?" Sticky asked worriedly.

"Vanellope said that me burglar alarm went off," Herschel replied and threw his hat back on.

"Wait, don't go alone, let me come with you," Sticky called.

"What about Ella?" Herschel questioned.

"Here," was all Sticky said. She called up Torvald who was there in an instant.

"What's the problem Sticky?" She asked.

"Herschel and I need to go and see if someone broke into his theatre, can you please watch Ella until we get back?" Sticky begged.

"Of course lil sis," Torvald hugged her sister.

"Let's go Wipp," Herschel said and the two hopped into Wonderboy.

* * *

**(At the Theatre)**

"Wait here Wipp," Herschel instructed as they parked in front of the front doors.

"No, I'm not gonna be that l scared little girl, let me in," Sticky barked and opened the door. The alarm was silent, and no other person was in the theatre when the lights were turned on. "Is Vanellope sure your burglar alarm went off?" Sticky asked.

"That's what she told me," Herschel lied. "Hold on, lemme check theatre one," he said and entered the theatre. Sticky followed suit and gasped when she got inside. On the screen was a picture of Sandra Bullock and Gerard Butler with the words, _'The Perfect Soul Mate,'_ below the two actors.

"Hershey, what is this?" Sticky asked.

"Look, I felt horrible about what I said to you last night. So I got permission from Warner Bros. to show this for tonight only, just like you dreamed," Herschel explained with a smile. Sticky was trying to keep her tears inside, but failed.

"OH HERSHEY!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Haha, you're welcome babe," Herschel returned the kiss and hit play on the remote for the projector. The movie started and the husband and wife sat down next to each other to watch the movie. Two hours later, the movie was over and the projector shut off.

"Hershey, that was the best anniversary ever," Sticky gushed.

"I'm glad you liked it babe, but it's always the best anniversary because you're me wife," Herschel replied. Sticky's heart gushed again and she pounced on him. The two lightly collapsed onto the floor and…...

* * *

**(Three weeks later)**

"Herschel, can you come in here please?" Sticky called from the bathroom. Herschel was just finishing Ella's breakfast when he heard his wife's call.

"What is it Darlin'?" Herschel asked.

"Look," Sticky said, trying to hold back her emotions. She showed him the white object in her hand. In the middle was a big pink PLUS sign.

"Oh, boy," Herschel said in shock.

**The End**

* * *

_Author Note: Yes I think Titanic Sucks_


End file.
